


In Color

by bandnerd_1395



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Heartache, Love, Other, Some Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernie Yost goes to his closet for some good and bad memories... this stirs up something more than sentimental value too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Color

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything this is all for fun. I got my title from the song in color by Jamie Johnson. This is set just before Yost turns himself in.

It had been a long day, but he knew that he should’ve looked in that room. It was his memories slowly fading away. He walked to the room and slowly and sadly opened the closet door. He looked all over the wall where all the pictures of war and friends were. And then there was his wife, oh how he loved his wife, and how he knew she loved him as well. Corporal Youst sighed in sadness as he picked up the old war photo and smiled a sad smile.

_I said Grandpa what's this picture here_

_It's all black and white, and it ain't real clear_

_Is that you there, he said yeah, I was eleven_

_And times were tough, back in thirty-five_

_That's me and Uncle Joe just tryin' to survive_

_A cotton farm, in the Great Depression_

He could remember the smell of sulfur and burning bodies, he shivered at that memory. For an old man of 78, he could remember Iwo Jima like it was yesterday. All the screaming and all the pain filled shrieks. He quickly wiped a tear away before it fell onto to the photo of him and his friend. He looked so happy there before he blew his brains out. Why? Why? Had he done that, he shouldn’t have done that. He put the photo down and picked up another photo of just him in his uniform, he looked nothing like that now, with his hair thinning out his knees aching all the time and all that, he couldn’t believe he fought in World War II.

_And if it looks like we were scared to death_

_Like a couple of kids just trying to save each other_

_You should've seen it in color_

After he looked at the photo long and hard he hadn’t realized he was crying and all of his tears were threatening to drip on the old photo, so he quickly wiped away at them. Youst paused for a moment taking in all of his photos that were taken all on his base, how can this all be almost 50 some years ago, he could never figure out, but it was all still crystal clear in his memory. He wished that he could forget all of the pain and suffering and all the people screaming, but it was all burned into his memory like a brand. Then he picked up another photo taken overseas and he thought he had gotten rid of it, but as he looked harder at it he realized why he held onto it, his lovely wife sat in the background smiling at…well… he liked to think she was smiling at him even though that was impossible seeing how he hadn’t met her just yet.

_This one here was taken overseas_

_In the middle of hell, in nineteen forty-three_

_In the winter time, you can almost see my breath_

_That was my tail gunner ole' Johnny McGee_

_He was a high school teacher from New Orleans_

_And he had my back, right through the day we left_

He never thought that he would have survived that day when his partner kept screaming out in pain, but he hit him in the head, God was he scared, very scared, he also murdered his friend, by bashing his skull with the back of his gun, he shouldn’t be alive he thought, he has to turn himself in, but what would they do, surely they will hang him, maybe that he deserved. He was once again scared, but he knew that he had to turn himself in. That is all he could hear from this picture screaming at him to just turn himself over to the police, or anyone and he knew he should.

_If it looks like we were scared to death_

_Like a couple of kids just trying to save each other_

_You should've seen it in color_

_A picture's worth a thousand words_

_But you can't see what those shades of gray keep covered_

_You should've seen it in color_

He went to turn the light off when he saw his wedding day picture hanging next to the door, he paused for a moment and took it off of the wall. He smiled down on it and thought that if he turned himself in he could finally see his wife.

“I’m coming, my love. I’m coming.” He flicked off the light and shut the door leaving the photo in his pocket.

_And this one is my favorite one_

_This is me and grandma in the, summer sun_

_All dressed up, the day we said our vows_

_You can't tell it here but it was hot that June_

_And that rose was red and her eyes were blue_

_And just look at that smile, I was so proud_

_That's the story of my life_

_Right there in black and white_

_And if it looks like we were scared to death_

_Like a couple of kids just trying to save each other_

_You should've seen it in color_

_Yeah a picture's worth a thousand words_

_But you can't see what those shades of gray keep covered_

_You should've seen it in color_

_(Should've seen it in color)_

 


End file.
